Hebi
appearance *modelling somewhat off a crimson sunbird **she is trans, she will be red *very tall goth gf (less goth and more scene) *black and red color scheme *feathers, her head is framed by curly feathers similar to her old mane but not nearly as thick because its just like, one layer of feathers **also wings for ears *ram shaped curled horns *very long, slinky build, as well as skinny, not unhealthy but its just like, she "cant put meat on her bones," high metabolism situationt *unlike skywings with long pointed beaks and sharp talons, her face is rounded and snakelike, and her legs are less bird talon and more lizard clunky personality *quiet, gentle, somewhat numb **her entire life has been a struggle as she grew up seeing spirits no one else knew were there **confuses dead for the living and the living for the dead, unsure whos vengeful and who can't pass on **as such, she takes a sympathetic and kind approach to every social interaction presented to her *in the end, she always preferred not having to talk to anyone, avoid the embarrassment of talking to someone who isnt there *never really had a set home, so she tends to wander and forget to find shelter or sleep. **while being considered an oddity in large groups of dragons, she finds solace in isolating herself in the wild from time to time **(something dragons would compare her to being the offspring of a feral skywing, who live independently in search of their own territory) **but she tends to get along better with the spirits of mortal folks, often startling them when she addresses them, or startles the living, in a similar situation to her, when a quiet voice asks "are you living?" *basically, she grew up extremely socially confused and it bled into strange mannerisms and a bad reading for social cues *can't bring herself to hate anyone, but not adverse to "tough love" *enthusiastic when she got to camp, she opened up very much and tends to start conversations somewhat awkwardly **became less stoic and more softspoken, in a way, as if her voice can't climb higher volumes *takes every positive thing that happens to her as a reason to treat the world with gratitude *somewhat affectionate, as long as she initiates it **she's startled if someone taps her from behind, for example, or wing bumps her if shes distracted abilities *child of shi - sees the spirits who haven't passed on from the mortal realm **she can communicate and interact with these spirits but has trouble differentiating them from living *has fire breath *not necessarily the fastest or strongest skywing but shes never exactly trained herself for such *not really an empath, but good at reading dragons body language **it pays to be aware of when a frustrated ghost may lash out **or a very very rude living dragon who thinks such a dazed dragonet should be put out of its misery history *similar to before *shi's sons dragged him into the mortal realm to mess with him *after a while, shi's guard was let down and an egg of the god of death was created *in frustration, he killed hebi's mother and abandoned the egg to freeze or to hatch into the unforgiving world *but her egg was found, thankfully, and she hatched in an orphanage established in a somewhat large town of crafters and artisans *hatched, and concerned everyone as she interacted and spoke to empty rooms and asked the caretakers about dragons who shouldn't be there *her peers were offput, and it didn't help that adults steered them away with the claims she was the offspring of a feral skywing *so she cared for herself, ate when she could, tried to interact, but often got confused *she eventually stopped trying, running off in the young hours of the day, not returning in the late hours of night *found comfort in trying to understand who she was seeing. dead dragons **but found that the dead weren't so kind either. not all of them were mourning or watching their family **wandered into many, long worn and overgrown, locations of battles, an unfair war, and a soul too disturbed to leave willingly *had a good few startles when she realized where she was, and when a dragon that didn't exist chased her all the way back into towns, the word of a strange dragoness went around *luckily, a scout also caught wind, and told the startled lass of a place where she may eventually learn how to live with her ability, around dragons like her *she took this very literally, at first, high expectations raised in her head **though, there are not many children of shi, and not many ghost seeing dragons. **but she'll take what she can get and became uncharacteristically enthusiastic and open towards other members of the camp **though shes easily confused, but also easily excitable *interested in the healer's path, somewhat trying to take it as an anti-legacy situation, but acknowledging the possibility of having to ease someone and their loved ones in the time of passing **generally just wants to help dragons though, even if being comforting about wounds isn't exactly her strong suit *she also is curious about the warrior path, the sense of chivalry, but doesn't see herself following it fully other notes *still interested in textiles **smithery may be about armor and weapons, but she enjoys the idea of comfort and fashion (specifically dark colors and lace) *makes little dolls as gifts *still loves rubies, doesn't have them anymore because shes Poor but she likes them!! *extreme affinity in sweets gallery Heeeeeeebiiiiii.png|By Mooooods!!! (old design) Hebibone.png|By Bone!!! (old design) Hebi.png|By Dray!!! (old design) Hebiicon.png|by luster, old design mayo_ghosts.png|new old design dooooes a jig!!!! she's getting a revamp but i dont think im legally allowed to revamp her until the swiftwing revamps are done so. im gonna leave some stuff here until im sure. (dont arrest me mods umu) (but seriously, if im violating any rules let me know!!!!!!!! im gonna change this all once the revamp is officially done and/or if it violates anything) |-|begone= |-|old = Hebi is Enigma's OC for Camp Gin Chi, as the demikami of Shi. Please do not edit or use without my permission. The coding was developed by me on the Heliosanctus testing wiki. Infobox picture by Luster, and infobox coder was Searing. Appearance There's no doubt Hebi is a graceful, elegant, snakelike built dragoness. Her build allows her to be rather nimble, but she has close to no muscle, and the length of her her long tail, and narrow legs, as well as wings, makes her a bit clumsy at times. She's obviously not very strong but has agility to move around and run away, and pick flight over fight. Hebi's muzzle is rather slim, as well as pointed if you looked down onto it. It's not extremely long nor really short, but a bit on the longer side. Like some dragons, she has a rather small horn on the end of her snout. The dragoness's scales acquired they're dark, pitch black color, a shade of the blackest midnight, the thickest tar, mostly from her (deceased) SwiftWing mother, Vlakity. However, as dark as these scales may be, they have a glimmering luster about them, and the microscopic hint of a night blue. Hebi's underbelly is a lighter color, a dark gray with just as much shine as her other scales. Something that sets Hebi apart from most SwiftWings, is a pattern from her neck, down her back, and over her tail, in a rattlesnake design. The pattern starts with a black U, which is surrounded in a larger, polished stone-colored U, as well. Around the gray U (in which, each makes an oval), there are bead-sized scales that circle the ovals. Dropping from her neck is a cherry colored mane, strung with small, sparkling rubies given to her from the goddess, Kibou, which are also in her tail tuft. Each ruby conceals a bit of her impressive reiatsu bit by bit inherited from her powerful underworldly father. She usually has it down, but let's any of the younger campers in the Rotu cabin braid her mane, as long as they don't take out her rubies. She hasn't taken any out in years since receiving them. Hebi's eyes are a deep sea-green, which turns into a dark blood red and narrow if she interacts with ghosts or uses her powers. Trailing from her eye is a brilliant scarlet stripe, ending in a thinner and thinner line until it vanishes just before getting to her tail tufts. Her wing membranes are also a rather dark red color. Hebi’s talons and horns are a charcoal color. Usually, Hebi will wear a thin and a loose plain tee shirt only decorated with plain colors, as well as comfortable capris or jean shorts. She typically wears a hoody or a jacket as well, but as it gets warmer, she typically just wears the tee shirts. She also favors ruby jewelry and enjoys to wear necklaces, bracelets, or earrings of the sorts. Personality Hebi is incredibly introverted. She is terrified of nearly everyone and everything. She is easily startled and very finicky. She jumps at the smallest of sounds in the calmest situations. When she’s nervous, she shakes her tail tip, making the rubies on the tuft clatter like a rattlesnake. She possibly gets this timidness from constantly trying to ward away ghosts and to make them leave her alone, but even though they can’t hurt her, she believes there’s a first for everything. That could be the reason or the fear that she is afraid of dragons quickly turning on her. Hebi can be petrified of other campers of Gin Chi, and even though she could fight if she has to, she always avoids sparring. But as introverted as she is, Hebi has a very warm and kind heart. She tries to prove to everyone that she isn’t like her father. But as much as she wants to seem kind, she always seems to say the wrong thing in situations. She does her best to try to make herself seem kind, even if she can seem oblivious or do the wrong things. She misjudges everybody and assumes that everybody generally hates her because of her father. She assumes any kindness she receives is just pity or a joke. Hebi guesses that everyone is actually much meaner than they appear, and intend to take it out on a dragon like her. But at the very least she attempts to be kind. Because of how hard her past was, lonely and full of struggle, Hebi hates her father. Instead of sleeping in the Shi cabin, she prefers to stay in the Rotu cabin. Being the only child of the god of death (besides the princes), Hebi rathers to have company with other dragons that haven't been claimed, or also wanting company. Hebi especially likes being around young dragonets, who are much less nervous around, not realizing who her father is. If they aren't too rowdy, the SwiftWing will even play around with them, or read them stories at night. But because of the ability to hear ghosts, Hebi never leaves the camp. Hebi enjoys collecting things, as well. The SwiftWing has a knack for spotting interesting things, as long as she can focus. A dragon could typically spot a pile of unique looking stones, irregularly shaped leaves, or a couple other special looking things by her bed. One thing somebody else would definitely notice about her own bed would be the cozy pile of plushies that the dragoness sleeps with every night. The comfort items of plushes make Hebi feel much safer than how she did when she was younger. Hebi loves calm, quiet, and serenity. Sometimes she will leave the main camp area to relax in the forest, or listen to the waves crash on the beach. She enjoys to nap and feel peaceful, without the sound of ghosts’ voices. One activity that she loves to do, in which she discovered in Camp Gin Chi, was her ability to sketch rather well. Hebi can typically stare at an object or landscape for a while to draw it. It usually takes her a long while to do a rough sketch, but the finishing product usually does not disappoint. She keeps these drawings in a stash under her bed so no one sees them, and if they do, Hebi will usually pretend they aren't hers and try to distance herself from any judgmental opinions. The dragoness hates any social situations. If Hebi ever has to interact with other dragons, she will barely speak and hardly participate in the conversation, unless something interests her. At that point, she might speak, but accidentally say the wrong things at the wrong times, similar to the way she tries to cheer others up. Abilities First of all, and probably the biggest ability that Hebi has is the ability to communicate and see spirits that haven’t been taken to the Underworld or Heaven yet. While some would assume this would come in handy, all these ghosts just swirl around her, detesting her for having a father like she does. However, in a place like the Rainforest, say, where rather peaceful dragons or little amounts of dragons have died, a number of ghosts will go down, or hate her less. However, there are a small few dragons that don’t blame her for her father, and just hovers around her like a moth to a light to just speak to someone who is alive. She attempts to block them out, but it's similar to the sound of blocking out a massive rowdy room. (I assume there are close to no ghosts are in Camp Gin Chi. Tell me if any are, though, please and thanks.) Another ability she has is the ability to paralyze the limbs of other dragons for a few moments, typically by mentally focussing on the body limb, and it only usually works if she is truly terrified. By freezing their limb, she usually has the time to run and escape any danger. When she tries to do this, her eyes typically turn a red color. Hebi also has the ability to make ghosts visible to mortals or demi-kamis for a few minutes or make a singular ghost visible for a while. While this happens, dragons other than her can speak to ghosts. However, this ability is incredibly painful and difficult, and she barely ever uses this power, or even acknowledges it, unless completely necessary. Aside from that, other abilities Hebi has are relatively swift and agile movements. But with this, she isn’t as strong. Hebi is quite book smart and was able to handle her classes quite well (when she could focus away from the ghosts), but she’s also rather smart in general. Her ability to draw things after looking at them is rather nice, but not nearly as good as someone who is talented in art or a child of Kyoku. She has a feel for creating things rather than ending things, proven with a rather large pile of incomplete projects. She can also shake her tail tuft and sound a bit like a rattlesnake. And because her father is quite powerful, her reiatsu is a bit strong, causing her to have a certain amount stored in each ruby in her mane and tail. History Senbou had been trying to tick off Shi for a while and Yokubou had been trying to get him into the real realm, so Senbou used this opportunity knowing that Shi hated going to the mortal realm. Together, after suffocating their father in nagging annoyance, Shi finally left the underworld one night with Yoku and Senbou dragging Shi into the city of Goldenbay. While they were there, Yoku did what he usually did, giving Senbou an idea. After inquiring with his brother (manipulating him), Senbou had decided to properly annoy Shi, knowing how loyal he was to his mate and mother, Izanami, and that was to make Shi fall victim to his sons’ powers. They dragged Shi to another place in the city where they met a rather patient, but headstrong SwiftWing dragoness named Vlakity. When Senbou saw her, he decided to activate his plan and use his and his brother’s powers, to be envious of the freedom of other dragons and Yoku in a way. Almost after the entire night, Shi had finally given in to their powers (which he wasn’t aware of at the time because they said they would “be right back” multiple times) and spoke to the SwiftWing, who was, as annoying as his personality could be, put up with him. As much as Shi wished to return to the underworld, Senbou and Yoku forced him to stay, just to get a kick out of how angry he’d be in the mortal realm and how angry he’d be for betraying his mate. Days, weeks, and even months passed, and Senbou kept him there long enough that Shi had actually fathered an egg (with a lot of help from Yoku). Right then, Shi had broken out of his son’s plot and immediately ended the SwiftWing’s life, and letting her soul never rest in the afterlife. Shi forced them to return to the underworld, angrily bringing his sons back, and left the egg alone to die of being too cold alone in the normal realm. If it wasn’t for the late night stroll of a SeaWing to find the egg cold to the touch by a run-down building. Without the appearance of parents and looks that it had been abandoned, the SeaWing took the egg to her home and adopted the monochromatic red-tinted egg. But even as soon as the egg hatched, the SeaWing (named Seaslug) knew something was off about her. Even right after she hatched, she stared at things that weren’t there, squeaked towards air, and seemed to be timid of nothing. Sometimes, the dragonet said words that Seaslug never remembered saying or teaching around her. A strange instinct the dragonet also seemed to have was to bite whatever made her scared, and she usually bit the air itself. With this behavior, Seaslug named the dragonet Hebi (google translated to snake in Japanese). The moment Hebi learned to properly speak, she always spoke to things that weren’t there, telling them to leave her alone. As the dragonet grew older, Seaslug, fearing the dragonet was insane, she tried putting the responsibilities into other dragons’ talons, by putting her in babysitting or nanny services. While all this happened, Hebi was plagued with the company of an invisible crowd. Ghosts, despising the dragonet’s existence, just for being the daughter of the kami of death. Hating her for a death that Shi might have not even created for them. She constantly tried to hide from the dragons that assume she did them wrong. Trapped in a world where no one could see the ones haunting her, she was put between a rock and a hard place. When she realized Seaslug was fearing for her, she tried to explain the dragons that would blame her for just existing, but the SeaWing dismissed it. Seaslug and any dragon wouldn’t understand how everything seemed to wrong her. Something clicked in her head then. It seemed no one cared for her in the world, living or dead. She ran away soon after being put in the services, mainly because of the caretaker neglecting her and punishing her for speaking to nothing. Before she left, she questioned herself, trying to decide if she’d leave or not, and started to think about her caretakers do Hebi realized that Roost the SkyWing would just chase her and bring her home. When she walked around to decide one more time, she noticed that Roost was thrashing his tail on the floor and trying to stand back up on his hind legs, and a spilled cup of water a short distance from him proved his legs weren't just numb, or that he just wanted to sit there himself. Hebi left, throwing herself onto the streets of Goldenbay, hearing ghosts of SeaWings, MudWings, even RainWings and other dragons. It was hard for her to find rest and find enough food, trying to differentiate living things from spirit things. Everything was too confusing for the dragonet. All until one night, where the goddess Kibou appeared in her dream. The dragoness mentioned something about underworldly kami, and the god of death, making Hebi completely depressed and assumed that was why dragons didn’t care for her. As well the two kami, rubies also appeared in her dream, sparkling with a kind of glow that Hebi couldn’t help but be cheered up by looking at them. When she woke up, the rubies were strung up in her mane and tail, confining her reiatsu within the individual gems. As well as the rubies appearing in the dream, a small community of sorts appeared in her dream. Not too long after, a dragon appeared before Hebi and told her about a place where she would be safe from normal dragons and prejudice of them all. After refusing, fear swelling up in her, most likely from her dream, she discovered some of her power a bit more. She momentarily froze the right hind leg of the dragon, and darted away, hiding from them. Soon, afterward, the dragon found Hebi. Instead of promising safety from other dragons, however, they promised that she would be harbored in safety, well-fed and comfortable. At that, she was rather persuaded. They went to Camp Gin Chi, and to Hebi’s surprise, barely any ghosts were haunting and invading her peace. Now, because of that, she can live in relative comfort, aside from any dragons that assume the daughter of “death” is sinister and evil. Trivia * She was originally going to be the daughter of Itanami before I discovered he was closed *I'm planning to create a bunch of comical comics about situations she could get up to, but how her inner clown would react **Which is open to ideas ;D *I like to imagine her bed in the corner of the room to support a "pyramid" of stuffed animals x3 **Speaking of which, she really loves stuffed animals *More maybe, these are fun x3 Relationships Counselors * Konton - WIP * Gin - WIP * Zoku - WIP * Dakuu - WIP * Kismet - WIP Campers * Akumu - WIP * Atlas - WIP * Azayaka - WIP * Chiharu - WIP * Hana - WIP * Kaishi - WIP * Kasaisuke - WIP * Kita - WIP * Noki - WIP * Midori - WIP * Nagareboshi - WIP * Boshi and Cuddles - WIP * Raiu - WIP * Seina - WIP * Seiza - WIP * Shida - WIP * Shio - WIP * Taki - WIP * Tane - WIP * Tonikku - WIP * Traum - WIP Gallery hebi ref i guess.PNG|Hebi ref 2.jpg|By Copper! Luster's Linear art.png|Linear art by Luster, colored in by me Heeeeeeebiiiiii.png|By Mooooods!!! File:Hebi_face.png|By me! Hebibone.png|By Bone!!! Hebi.png|By Dray!!! Category:Females Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:SkyWings